


Your Mother and Mine

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gift, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maternal Relationship, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: "What's a mother?""Well a mother, a real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world;She's the angel voice that bids you goodnightKisses your cheek, whispers, "Sleep tight.""
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Your Mother and Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts), [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Hi everyone! In my country, today is Mothering Sunday (our Mother's Day) so I've decided to write this gift for the two best mothers in the world. I can't thank them enough for picking me up when I'm down and giving me the courage to keep going and keep writing. So I hope you like this study in Mamas (The song is from Peter Pan)
> 
> For my non multilingual readers, these are the translations of the names (But I'm sure you guys worked them out yourselves)  
> Евгения = Evgenia  
> Екатерина = Ekaterina   
> 唄菜と真瑚 = Utana and Shingo  
> 준환 = Jun Hwan  
> 結弦' = Yuzuru

_Well a mother, a real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world;_

_She's the angel voice that bids you goodnight_

_Kisses your cheek, whispers, "Sleep tight."_

The first night in any new place was always hard, even for someone as used to traveling as him. The first night in a new country so far away from home made sleep nearly impossible. He curled up tighter under his duvet and hid his face in his old bear. Not Pooh-san since there were too many sharp corners, but his tatty old bear that he'd had for as long as he could remember: Kuma. He squeezed his stomach and buried his face in it again as he chewed his lip.

_Coward_

_What gives you the right to run away when everyone else has to stay there?_

_Why should you keep going when so many other people didn't survive?_

He sniffled, curling up tighter in on himself. He knew he had to sleep because he was going to look around his new rink the next day and properly meet Brian. Yes, they'd met before, but that had been in a hotel in Japan with a translator and the JSF officials. This time it would be just him and his mum, both of who had very little knowledge of English.

_What if I can't train here? What if it's not right? What if Orser-san actually hates me? What if--_

His bedroom door creaked open and Yuzuru buried his face in his bear, pretending to be asleep. The side of his bed dipped and a gentle hand soon went to his hair and stroked it.

"I know you're awake," his mother whispered to him, "your left eye is closed."

Yuzuru couldn't hold back his little chuckle despite himself, and he sat up to give her a tight hug. She rubbed his back and kept stroking his hair with her gentle fingers to sooth him. He clung to her tightly as she placed a little gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Come on. We can share my bed. Make you feel more comfortable."

Yuzuru ended up curled up with his bear as he mother cradled him in his arms. It was just like how she looked after him when he was a child who had just woken up from a nightmare, or a sixteen year old who had just woken up from a nightmare. Just seventeen, she placed a little kiss on his forehead and held him to her as he finally fell asleep.

"Have you got everything?"

"Yes Mama."

"Your skates?" She checked him over one more time and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Somewhere to live?"

"Yes Mama," Javier said with half a laugh as he gave her a tight hug. "I'll be alright. Promise."

"You'll let me know when you land in New Jersey?"

"Promise," Javier gave her a bright smile as she fussed over him, checking he had his passport and tickets and visa and everything sorted out.

"Enriqueta," his father cut in with a small smile, "he'll be alright. He's growing up."

"Whether he's seventeen or he's fifty seven, he's still my baby," she defended with a small huff. "You be good out there, okay? Make Señor Morozov proud of you. You know you'll always make us proud. Have you got enough money for a little while?"

"Yes," Javier promised. "I-I... I should check in my bags..."

She nodded and gave him one more tight hug. "I love you Javi. Be safe sweetheart."

"I love you too," he all but fell into her arms and hid his face in her shoulder. "Mama..."

"It's alright," she said softly, "live, Javi, and become the skater we know you can."

_Your mother and mine_

_Your mother and mine_

_The helping hand that guides you along_

_Whether you're right, whether you're wrong_

"One more try," Tracy sat down next to him on the bench and patted his leg. "Or, if you don't feel like jumping, how about I put on some music and we can just stroke together?"

Yuzuru raised his head and his deep dark eyes met hers. A weak smile came across his face and Tracy offered him a hand up. She helped him skate back out into the ice before she tapped at the music. Yuzuru almost wanted to laugh: Chopin nocturne number 2. She offered a hand to him and Yuzuru took it as they pretended to do an ice dance step sequence together to the piano music. It was comfortable for the both of them, and Yuzuru almost didn't want the music to end.

"You alright?" Tracy whispered. "If I was coaching you from a very young age I might have tried to put you into ice dance. Your edges are lovely, smooth, deep. You could do it when you decide you've had enough of singles?"

Yuzuru stopped on the ice and she understood straight away, opening her arms to him and letting him hide his face in her shoulder.

"Your jumps will come back," she promised. "You'll get there. I know you will. Brian, Ghislain, Jeff, David, Shae Lynn, we all believe in you Yuzuru. We know you can do it, and we're here for you. I promise."

"What if they don't come back?" Yuzuru mumbled. "What if--"

Tracy patted the back of his head. "They will. Your body knows them," she poked him lightly in the tummy to get him to giggle, "it's just your mind and your head that's stopping you from doing them. When you were little, when you first did a quad, did you really think about it?"

Yuzuru shook his head as he remembered his first quad toe loop. It felt like that was from a different lifetime. 2010 NHK, where he'd been a bright eyed and fearless fifteen year old, throwing caution to the wind as he landed his first quad. He really hadn't been far off the podium then; he was just 6 points shy of the bronze medal!

_I guess I was a different Yuzuru Hanyu back then...._

"My point is," Tracy said with half a smile, "you're worrying maybe a bit too much. I think there's some merit to you right now just throwing yourself into a jump like your triple axel and seeing how you go. Get the rotation and see what happens."

Yuzuru didn't land it and ended up splatting on the ice, but both he and Tracy laughed about it. She helped him to his feet, before she send him on his way with a pat on the back.

"You alright sweetheart?" Tracy sat down on the bench next to Javier and patted his back.

"It stings," he whispered, "If I just hadn't done a triple salchow then--"

Tracy pulled him into a tight hug, letting Javier lean on her. "Use this to inspire you. Push for Worlds. Push for next season. Use it to inspire you to work."

Javier chewed his lip with a small sign. "I'm tired Tracy."

"If you want to retire, I'm not going to stop you. But I think you can medal at the Olympics. It just wasn't the 2014 Olympics."

"You really think I can do it?"

"I think you can take the world if you try hard enough. And we'll always, _always_ support you here Javier."

"You sure?" Javier chewed his lip with a small sigh. "Sorry. I know it's not... I know you're not..."

"Brian and I aren't going to play favourites. We won't choose one of you over the other. We love and support both of you."

Javier held onto her and sagged slightly in her arms. She held him, just like how she'd held her own children when they'd been growing up.

"Make sure you take a good rest sweetheart. Spend time with your family. Soak up that Spanish sun. And come back extra strong next season, alright?"

Javier nodded and patted her shoulder as they both stood up. "I'll bring you something nice from Spain!"

_Your mother and mine_

_Your mother and mine_

_What makes mothers all that they are?_

_Might as well ask, "What makes a star?"_

Bucheon to Toronto: 10,607 km. Time: 3 full years

Seoul to Toronto: 10,594 km. Time: 5 years and counting

Sendai to Toronto: 10,040 km. Time: 8 years and counting

Moscow to Toronto: 7,480 km. Time: 5 full years. Time: 2 years and counting. Time: 1 year and counting.

_Ask your heart to tell you her worth_

_Your heart will say, "Heaven on earth."_

Javier stumbled over himself as he ran. He'd won. He'd _won_. His last ever Europeans, his last ever competition, and he'd won it. After getting a hug from his coaches, he had to make his way backstage.

She was there, waiting, as she always was for him. He all but jumped into her arms as she hugged him, patted him on the back, and gave him a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Well done sweetheart. Well done."

"Thank you Mama," he whispered, choking down tears as he held onto her, "for always supporting me."

Getting back to his room, he pulled off the oversized orange coat and hung it up. He didn't want to put down the little box in case it and the medal disappeared. He sat down on his bed and traced his fingers over the cool metal of the gold medal. He was so entranced, so strangely calm, that he didn't hear the door unlock and open. He only felt the bed dip next to him, and he immediately knew who it was just from the comforting jasmine scent. He turned and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered, "for helping me through everything. I would never have reached here without you."

He touched the cool glass of the bronze medal with his fingers, hardly daring to believe it was his. No other male South Korea figure skater had ever even made it to the final, let alone won a medal. The tears came in his hotel room when he was sitting there, holding the box with a trembling hand.

"Jun Hwan? Brian called. He was asking..." her voice trailed off when she saw her son in tears sitting there, staring at his medal. "Is everything alright?"

"Do I deserve this?" he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. She heard it though and sat down next to him.

"You deserve the world," she promised, taking hold of one of his hands with hers. "You deserve the world, Jun Hwan."

She raised her free hand and wiped away the tears. He gave her a small smile before he put the medal down and gave her a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you. For moving with me. For accepting such a big change."

"Stop being silly Evgenia," her mother ruffled her hair lightly and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you. I always have and always will. If you told me you wanted to train in Australia, then I would fly there with you no questions asked."

Evgenia gave her mother a tight hug before she put her Rostelecom Cup silver medal on her. "For you. Thank you for everything."

Her mother kissed her cheek again and pulled Evgenia into a hug.

Tracy smiled to herself as she stepped off the ice. It had been a pretty solid training session, a satisfying one, even if it was a little exhausting. She stopped outside her office, frowning for a second at the little basket that sat there with a card reading 'Dear Tracy' written in cursive. She picked it up and turned it over, unable to stop her smile.

_'Dear Tracy,_

_Thank you for being the best Team Cricket Mum in the world. We love you!_

_Jason ~x~_

_Евгения_

_Екатерина (_ _Jekatierina)_

_Conrad_

_Joseph_

_唄菜と真瑚_

_준환_

_結弦_ _'_

Opening it up, she found an assortment of bath products, a small succulent plant, vouchers for her favourite chocolate brand, and a silver bracelet that she didn't want to ask how much it cost. Underneath, she chuckled as she pulled out a pair of earphones.

_Another word for divine,_

_Your mother and mine._


End file.
